warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Hollyleaf's Secret
LOVE??? WTF?!?!? Can't Hollyleaf be in love?! -Leafwhisker The Winter Leaf With SOL!?!? Misty Who cares?! -Leafwhisker Hmm...so far, so good. Keep writing. I'm actually starting to like HollyxSol - that's one of my quirks; if I read a good fanfiction about a pairing I didn't used to like, quite often I'll start liking it. Overall, I think this story has a lot of potential. Will Hollyleaf and Sol be mates and/or have kits? --Song 21:52, October 1, 2009 (UTC) I haven't thought about that, maybe. -Leafwhisker Great! The chapters are kinda short, though. You may want to make them longer. Annabeth Chase 22:27, October 1, 2009 (UTC) True, I think Hollyleaf should have kits, what do you think the names should be Sparrow? -Leafwhisker The Winter Leaf How about Graykit (dark grey she-cat), Shadekit (black tom), and Dapplekit (tortoiseshell she-cat)? Annabeth Chase 23:08, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Cool but instead of Graykit maybe Sunkit(orange-red she-cat) cause Hollyleaf met Sol before the Eclipse? -Leafwhisker The Winter Leaf Yeah...and maybe the warrior names could be Sundapple, Shadeheart, and Dapplefeather? Those were the first names that popped into my head. You know what's kinda funny? In one of my stories (don't wanna say which one because it would be a big spoiler), Hollyleaf is gonna have kits too! What a coincidence. Annabeth Chase 23:38, October 1, 2009 (UTC) LOLZ!!!!!!!!! Funny!!! -I Love November!!! :| :) :D I like fuzzy socks! :D Cute! Annabeth Chase 00:11, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Yeah... -Leafy of the Whisker files Ooh, either he'll go all 'protective brother' on her, or he'll make her come back to ThunderClan. Or maybe even kill Sol! Annabeth Chase 02:39, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Lionblaze and Jayfeather will play a main part in this. All I'm saying.--Dragonrider4life Hollyleaf totally needs kits. Badly. Yeah, they could help her, oh and please sign :p Dragonrider4life 13:05, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Okay, okay, I'll sign. -_- It's fun to not sign, but whatever. --Da Twizard of Oz 13:08, October 11, 2009 (UTC) But seriously. What I said before. --Da Twizard of Oz 13:09, October 11, 2009 (UTC) O.o ish any1 home? *waves hand in dere faces* --Da Twizard of Oz 13:11, October 11, 2009 (UTC) -_- *leaves* --Da Twizard of Oz 13:14, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Twizstorm, I watchin YouTube vids. :P --Dragonrider4life 13:19, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Okay well I'm back now. I need advice. I'm writing about a apprentice named Horsepaw. What should is warrior name be? --Da Twizard of Oz 13:20, October 11, 2009 (UTC) All I can think of is Horsefur, which is too plain. --Da Twizard of Oz 13:22, October 11, 2009 (UTC) How about Horsetail, Horse-ear, or Horsefoot? -Dragonrider4life 13:24, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... I like Horsefoot. It sounds cool. --Da Twizard of Oz 13:26, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I'm blankin' on other name right now. :P --Dragonrider4life 13:27, October 11, 2009 (UTC) HollyxSol exists!!!!! Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!! In Sunrise, there is proof. SkyClan is 18:17, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Uh.................... --Da Twizard of Oz 18:26, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Yesh, when they go to get Sol, Hollyleaf goes away to think or somethin, then she sees Sol, and it says something about how she felt she could trust him with her life and she liked her eyes (I think) SkyClan is 18:31, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Cool -Leaf When will she have her kits? Cat pregnancy lasts for 2 moons/months, by the way. Annabeth Chase 23:47, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Soon -Leaf